


Neck

by ChryseisYumi



Series: Surprises [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Swap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, dilf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, you’re fine, I just – Eren why won’t you let me near your neck when we’re having sex?”</p><p>“I – wow you noticed that, huh?”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren and Levi explore in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to Surprise, Surprise, but it can be read alone.

Levi finished off the last of his meal and smiled at Eren with a satisfied face, getting a huge grin in return. They were eating over at Eren’s place because he insisted on cooking them both dinner. Levi had gladly accepted the invitation, happy about having another warm and relaxed date with the man.

Eren and he had been dating for quite some time now; ever since Levi had braved up and called the number he had given him after their one night stand – which was after he had talked it over with Isabel in a long, awkward conversation that included many noises of disbelief and exasperated texts to her father. She was all for it in the end though, surprisingly. So Isabel and his other friends joined forces and convinced him to call Eren.

Their first date had been painfully awkward at first. See, even if Levi knew how to read people, which he did really well, it did not mean he knew how to interact with them. The fact that he had already slept with Eren made it even stranger – it had all felt too backwards. So instead of chatting, he had spent most of the time at the restaurant staring at Eren and only nodding in agreement every once in a while, barely saying a word in between. Eren had taken it in stride though, sweet as he was, and kindly steered the conversation wonderfully until Levi had gotten over his nerves. The night had ended on a positive note and a lovely chaste kiss.

Now, three months later, they were very comfortable with each other and just continued getting closer and closer. Levi loved it.

 “Did you enjoy that?” Eren asked as he took their plates and carried them to the sink, flicking on the tap and blocking the drain.

“Yeah, it was amazing – so much better than the usual junk I eat,” Levi replied, leaning back in his chair and turning his head so he could look at his lover. Eren laughed at that and shook his head at him before focusing on the task at hand. Levi watched him, his eyes soon zeroing onto his neck.

He had always been an observant person. He noticed things about people; how they behaved in certain situations, their quirks, habits, subconscious gestures – almost everything. The closer he was to the person, the more he knew them and their body language. His friends and family mostly found it annoying, especially when he called them out on their bullshit, but he just found it extremely convenient. It was especially useful when he was involved with someone romantically and/or sexually – which he _was_ currently.

Levi was fairly certain he knew Eren very well. He knew that whenever Eren was nervous he fiddled with the hem of his sleeves and that when he was angry his ears got red. He knew about his singing-while-cooking habit and his tendency to always keep his loved ones within arm’s reach, or as close as possible, when they’re visiting. He knew his fake laughter and his real one, and when he was close to tears. He really knew almost all of him.

So, naturally, he also noticed that the few times they had engaged in sex, Eren tended to avoid all of Levi’s advances on his neck. The one time Levi had just scratched at it lightly, Eren had released a noise so sexy, and had twitched with such a jerk, Levi had thought he was going to cum right then and there. From that reaction and Eren’s behaviour, he couldn’t help but conclude that Eren had an extremely sensitive neck, and that he was trying to hide it from Levi. He did not know how to feel about that.

He watched as Eren put the last of the clean cutlery away, a frown on his face. It had been bugging him for weeks now that Eren would so desperately want to keep something like that from him. It was obviously his sweet spot, so _why_?

Eren finished cleaning up and turned around, snapping him out of his thoughts for the moment. They stared at one another for a while, just taking each other in. Eren titled his head and stepped closer to him, placing his hands on the back of Levi’s neck and bending down so their foreheads touched.

“What put that unhappy expression on your face, my dear?”

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked in response, slightly irritated with himself for letting such a small thing bother him.

“You look unhappy all of a sudden? Was it the food?” Eren asked worriedly, pressing a kiss to his forehead and moving back so he could look at him better.

“No, no, like I said, the food was great,” Levi quickly reassured with a shake of his head, “I was just thinking about something.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I –“ Levi hesitated, but decided to go for it, “It’s actually something regarding you.”

“Me?” Eren said worriedly, “Did I –?”

“No, you’re fine, I just – Eren why won’t you let me near your neck when we’re having sex?” Levi quickly spit out, mildly surprised with himself for actually saying it out loud. He chewed at his lip as he watched Eren’s eyebrows lift up in surprise, his cheeks and neck going completely red.

‘ _He’s extremely embarrassed…_ ’

“I – wow you noticed that, huh?” he began awkwardly, ruffling at his hair.

“Yeah, I did,” Levi trailed off awkwardly.

“It’s not you, or anything – Jesus, I started that badly,” Eren muttered, flicking his eyes to the side as he thought, “Okay I just. Well basically, I’m really, _really_ sensitive on my neck.”

Eren stopped and Levi waited for him to continue, but he remained silent.

“ _Okay_ , but why would you hide that? That’s great! More pleasure for you when we’re at it,” Levi retorted, brow furrowed as he tried to understand why that would be a problem.

“No, you don’t understand,” Eren groaned, rubbing at his face.

“What don’t I understand? It’s just your neck being sensitive –“

“It’s _embarrassing_. I don’t last _a minute_ if you kiss my neck, _heck_ , I can cum just from my neck being teased in almost _no time at all_.”

Levi stared at him, eyes wide as he tried to absorb this piece of incredible information.

“Woah, really?”

“Yes, really,” Eren grumbled, cheeks still uncomfortably red, “It never got less sensitive either, even after such a long time.”

Levi swallowed heavily and shifted in his chair, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight at the images Eren’s words provided him with. He tried to catch Eren’s eyes but the other was avoiding his gaze determinately, his hands clasped tightly.

“Eren, I – uh, I would really like it if – I mean if you’re not opposed to it, I would really like it if I could see this for myself,” Levi said with a slight stutter while pulling at the collar of his shirt.

“Wait, you don’t find it odd? I mean, I’m a grown ass man –“

“I’m already extremely hard just thinking about it – Eren, it’s not odd, it’s hot,” Levi breathed, standing up and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Eren huffed into it nervously, but kissed back just as readily, hands caressing his lover’s back.

“So, will you let me?” Levi asked in a low voice when they parted, lust thick in the air.

“I – Alright,” Eren said breathlessly, worrying his lower lip a bit, “Okay.”

They kissed again, this time less urgently, hands everywhere. Eren started moving in the direction of his bedroom, awkwardly wobbling the both of them while they brushed their tongues together. Levi sniggered into his mouth when they accidentally knocked his bag over.

“Fuck,” Eren cursed with a laugh, just barely keeping them from tumbling onto the floor when their feet tangled during the shuffling around. Eventually they made it and Levi was pushed into the bed while Eren stepped back, desire thick in his eyes as he slowly, teasingly lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. He reached for his pants next and Levi’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as he watched his lover undress, his own hands absentmindedly tugging at his belt.

“You’re so beautiful, Eren,” Levi murmured while sitting up and disposing of his vest. Eren’s breath hitched and he dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, stepping out of them with haste, toeing off his socks in the process. He made his way to Levi and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

“And you are far too sweet,” he replied, tugging at the button of Levi’s trousers, pulling the garment down his legs and letting it slump on the floor, his boxers soon following.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Levi said with a shrug, pulling at Eren so he was over him on the bed.

“Well, in that case, _you_ , my dear, are far more handsome,” Eren retorted with a wink. Levi flushed deeply, making him laugh. “Okay, so, how are we going to do this?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe with you lying down?” Levi said quietly, still slightly embarrassed.

“That might actually be a good idea yeah,” Eren agreed before he bit at his lip, slumping and pressing his forehead into Levi’s shoulder with a groan, “This is going to be so embarrassing.” Levi caressed his back, feeling a bit bad for mentioning his observation just then.

“We don’t have to do this, you know?”

“No, no, no, I want to do this,” Eren quickly reassured, pressing his nose into the nook of Levi’s neck and breathing in, “I just feel a bit vulnerable. It’s you though, so yes, _I want to do this_.”

“Alright,” replied Levi as he swallowed heavily. Eren raised his head and they stared at each other, both clearly embarrassed.

“Er, I’ll just –“ Eren started, lifting himself and gesturing to the pillows at the head of the bed.

“Yeah, you, um, do that.”

They shuffled around and ended up with Eren lying down, head on the pillows, and Levi sitting on his hips, just above his crotch. Levi took a moment while they were like that to let his hands trail all over Eren’s chest and stomach, following the nicely defined muscles down to his bellybutton before going back up, tracing out each nipple with his thumbs. Eren choked out a moan and reached for his hands. Levi felt Eren’s cock twitch against the swell of his ass and snapped out of his little trance, glancing to Eren’s face and seeing lust all over it again.

“C’mere,” Eren breathed out, tugging at Levi’s hand. They kissed for a few moments, slow but deep, before Levi released his lips in favour of trailing pecks all over his cheeks and then finally going a bit lower. He stopped for a moment, just listening to Eren’s laboured breathing, and then he licked a wide streak across his neck.

Eren moaned and jerked under him so wildly Levi struggled to keep balance.

‘ _Woah_ ,’ Levi thought, mesmerised. The moan had gone straight to his cock, making him so hard it almost hurt. He licked at Eren’s neck again, this time pressing an open-mouthed kiss to it, sucking at it lightly. He felt Eren’s cock against his lower back, hard and leaking onto his skin. Determined, he sucked harder, lapping at the soft skin under his lips, tongue and teeth.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eren said between moans and squeaks, “I’ve forgotten how fucking _good_ this feels, oh my _god_.” He reached out, entwined his hands into Levi’s hair, and started rocking his hips slightly, making Levi grind with him. It didn’t help Eren much though; his cock mostly just grazed Levi’s back with its head, only leaving precum behind. There seemed to be no relief for him. Eren whined.

Levi parted with Eren’s neck and lifted his head to press a loving kiss to his lips again. They slowly lapped at each other’s mouths, tongues entwining over and over. Levi pulled back and Eren opened his glazed over eyes.

“I, you should get – we need lube,” he stuttered out, reaching out with his hand to the bedside drawer. Levi hummed at the slightly red neck in front of him, now completely exposed to him as Eren searched for lube.

“You don’t mind hickeys, do you?” Levi asked all of a sudden, just realizing what could happen if he’s not careful.

“No, it’s fine, do what you want, I’ll figure something out.”

“Okay.”

He bent down and carefully bit into the taunting flesh.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Eren moaned and his arm jerked wildly, knocking over a few things on his night stand. There was a thud as something fell to the floor. Levi moved to check, but Eren hooked his arm around him and pulled him into a hug. “Leave it.”

“But –“

“It didn’t break, leave it.”

“Eren.”

“No, look, I have the lube, let’s just –“ Eren popped the bottle open and squeezed some on his fingers. Levi watched as he warmed the lube up, a bit confused.

“What are you even planning on doing with that?”

“Well, I can’t let you let me have _all_ the fun,” Eren replied with a cheeky smile, reaching between them for Levi’s cock and grasping it firmly, dragging his palm up and down once as he slicked him up. Levi groaned and thrust into the hand holding him.

“Fuck.”

“Mhm,” Eren hummed, tossing the lube somewhere down the bed, “Alright, let’s _do this_.”

Levi nodded shakily and nosed at Eren’s Adam apple, sucking at the skin in the hollow of his throat softly. He mouthed at his throat and moved to the side, attacking the other side of his lover’s neck. All the while Eren kept teasing at Levi’s cock with his thumb, rubbing at the head in circles and then pumping at the shaft. Both of their hips were rocking with need, their cocks leaking more and more precum.

“Holy fucking hell,” Eren let out when Levi scraped his teeth along his pulse point, the hand not jerking Levi off grasping at his pillow. Levi pressed his ass down firmly to keep him from joisting them around too much and bit into Eren’s neck harder, sucking, licking and biting a series of love bites into his skin. Eren’s hips jerked weakly beneath him and he just barely managed to keep moving his hand over the other’s cock. Levi licked at the pulse point again and blew on the wet skin, mesmerised when Eren trashed bellow him. He sucked on it hard next and was nearly lifted off the bed when Eren arched his body, a weak squeak escaping him. He bit lightly at the skin and sucked harder, smiling as he felt Eren spurt cum all over his thighs and Levi’s back, cock pulsing.

They stilled, both breathing heavily, hearts pounding wildly in their chests. Levi sat up and watched as Eren turned his head. Tears had escaped the corners of the man’s eyes and the glassy, high look he fixed on Levi made his erection jump with need.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, wiping the tear tracks away from Eren’s face. He got a loving smile and a nod in return.

“Oh shit,” Eren puffed out weakly once he finally regained his senses enough to talk, shakily wrapping an arm around Levi and pulling him into a tight embrace, “Thank you, love, that was – I – fuck.”

“I’m glad you let me do this,” Levi said into Eren’s shoulder.

“I am as well,” Eren said, nuzzling his hair, “Now shuffle a bit higher and let me finish you off.”

“It’s okay –“

“No, I _insist_.”

They stared at one another and Levi sighed, rearranging himself so he was sitting on Eren’s chest. Eren smirked with satisfaction and took hold of his cock.

“I’m not gonna last much longer by the way.”

“Okay.”

Levi exhaled shakily. Eren thumbed at the head of his dick and bent slightly so he could blow on it, receiving a jolt as a result. He hollowed out his hand and started moving it, squeezing every once in a while. He brought up his other hand and fondled Levi’s balls, looking up at him as he did. Levi’s face was slack, his eyes fixed on Eren.

“You look so sexy right now, Levi, it’s mesmerising,” Eren praised, rolling his balls in his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi responded as a blush travelled down his neck, “I – Eren, I’m going to –“

“That’s right, come for me, darling.”

Levi nodded, desperate and so close, when he felt fingers squeezing his ass cheek and sneak into the crack, ghosting over his hole. He fell forward, palms and forehead braced against the wall as he came all over the side of Eren’s face. He rocked his hips while he rode out the orgasm before he scooted away from Eren and flopped onto his back, his head close to the other’s thighs.

“See, wasn’t that great?” Eren teased as he stood up, fingers scooping the cum off of his face. Levi’s stomach clenched with desire at the sight and he was almost sad he was drained. Eren shakily made his way to the bathroom and returned with a clean face and thighs, looking as if he was about to say something. Instead he paused and stared at Levi.

“You got cum all over my cover.”

“What?”

“I came on your back, remember?”

“Oh, shit, sorry –“ Levi said while snapping up, looking to the bed where he, indeed, left wet, gooey patches on the pale blue quilt. Eren laughed, “ _Shit_.”

“It’s fine. Go shower and I’ll go put that in the wash,” he said in a fond tone of voice, smooching Levi’s nose. “You did quite a number on my neck, by the way,” he then continued to tease, and it was true, Eren’s neck was covered in a series of hickeys, some pale red and some deep purple. Levi flushed.

“Well you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” he retorted.

“ _Fuck yes_ , I did,” Eren agreed with a laugh, “We’ll need to do that again sometime.”

“I agree,” Levi said with a soft smile. Eren kissed him again and shooed him off into the shower, which he gladly went to, feeling filthy after what they had done – it felt like there were bodily fluids everywhere on him. He stepped under the shower head and let it wash the grime off of him with a fuzzy mind. He thought about Eren’s debauched look and felt a grin creep upon his face. The day had definitely been a good one. A brilliant one, actually.


End file.
